Harry, Just Harry
by mycreativeoutlet
Summary: The war is over for everyone but Harry. He is still fighting just to survive, but he won't make it on his own. Just when he's given up, help comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

Chapter 1

Severus heaved a sigh and pushed open the cemetery gate. Halloween – another year gone. His thoughts drifted as his feet trod the familiar path. Twenty-six years – over a quarter of a century now and he still felt no closer to peace. He sighed again, more deeply this time.

Severus raised his head and realized that something was different. He let his wand slip into his hand and cautiously approached the pile of rags lying in front of the double headstone. As he moved closer, Severus realized there was a body under the rags. Finally, he saw the pale arm in the dim light of the moon with a dark, glittering puddle beneath it.

He caught his breath, rushed to the body, and turning it over, saw, to his great surprise, the pale face of Harry Potter. Lying next to the body was a bloody knife.

Praying he wasn't too late, Severus felt for a pulse. In his trepidation, he nearly missed it. It was weak and fading. Quickly, gathering Harry in his arms, he apparated to his cottage. As he rushed inside, he accioed three vials of blood replenisher, a pain relief potion and a dose of dreamless sleep.

Severus laid Harry on the bed in his guest room and administered the potions as soon as he healed the sliced arms. Then he stood back and stared for a moment before speaking aloud (mostly to himself), "I thought we were past the point of my having to save your life, Mr. Potter." He cast a scourgify, transfigured the clothes into pajamas, took one last look at his unexpected guest and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings. It was very bright and took him a few tries to open his eyes completely. He groaned and reached towards the bedside table for his glasses.

A pleasant room decorated in accents of dusky blue and rust red against a white background met his view. In addition to the large, brass-framed bed on which he lay, there was a whitewashed wardrobe, a white brick-fronted fireplace and two plaid easy chairs set on an oval rag rug, both matching the colors of the room.

On the bedside table, sat a covered tray with a bowl of soup, fresh bread and a few potions, placed under under stay-fresh and warming spells.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' Harry mumbled to himself as he sat up.

A note was propped up against the table lamp. The writing was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. 'I will be back late and will speak with you tomorrow. Eat – you need your strength. I have left you some potions; take them after you eat. Then get some more rest.' There was no signature.

Harry ate the food, took the potions (which he recognized as a blood replenisher, a pain suppressant and a mild sleep draught) and drifted off to sleep contemplating his unexpected circumstances.

0-0-0-0-0

Severus was awoken sometime after midnight by the sound of screaming coming from his guestroom. He raced in and found Harry deep in the throes of a nightmare.

He was tossing and turning, completely tangled up in the blanket. His face was covered in a sheen of perspiration and he was alternating between pleading and screaming in pain. Suddenly, he gasped in mid-scream and bolted upright. His eyes were wide and glassy and his breath came in ragged pants while he tried to calm himself. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?"

"Are you all right?" Severus asked. "Would you like some dreamless sleep?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, searching for his glasses. They were handed to him and he put them on.

"S-Snape?" Harry stammered, confused. "B-but you're dead!" He took a calming breath. "Is… is this some kind of way station between life and death? The last time I died, it looked like King's Cross Station and the Headmaster met me." He halted and seemed to speculate. "I guess it must be your turn. I just assumed it would be someone who liked me, but maybe not. Do I have to go through the door this time rather than ride the train?" he asked.

"You are not dead, though you almost succeeded. Why, Potter?" Severus queried. "You have your whole life to live – why would you end it now?"

Harry paled. "This isn't life! This is barely an existence," he said bitterly. "I thought you were dead," he deftly changed the subject.

"Obviously not. I took my chance to start over when the opportunity presented itself. I created a new life and a new identity for myself." He paused, then continued, "It's late. We will continue this in the morning."

Harry stared after Severus as he left the room. This situation was completely incomprehensible. Both of them should be dead, yet here they were – both very much alive.

After lying awake for a long time, Harry got out of bed and found his way to the kitchen. He prepared himself some tea and sat at the table contemplating the lightening sky through the window.

0-0-0-0-0

Severus came downstairs about an hour after dawn. "Did you sleep?" he asked Harry.

"Not after – I never do."

"How often do you experience nightmares like that?"

"Nearly every night for as long as I can remember. Some nights there are only bad dreams – other nights are much, much worse. Last night's dream fell in the middle range," Harry explained.

"_That_ was the middle range?" Severus asked incredulously, staring at Harry. When it didn't seem like he would receive any more explanation, he proceeded to place breakfast items on the table.

Harry picked at the food.

"Stop playing with your food, Potter. You are underweight and unhealthy," Severus ordered.

"I'm not hungry and you are not my keeper!" Harry retorted, tossing down his fork. He rose from the table and stalked out. A moment later, the guest room door slammed shut.

Severus sighed, finished eating and prepared a tray of assorted items. He added a nutrient potion and took the tray to Harry.

"You must eat, Mr. Potter, even if I have to force feed you myself."

"Why do you care what happens to me? Stop saving me!" Harry yelled. "Let me die!"

"Are you aware of the consequences of breaking a wizard's oath?" Severus queried.

"You die," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"Correct. However, I am not yet ready to die. My life is finally going where I want it to go. I will not allow you to destroy that for me. Therefore, you will eat," Severus commanded.

Harry stared dumbfounded at Severus. "You made a wizard's oath to keep me alive? Why? You hate me!"

"It's my own business why. And I do not hate you. Now, eat."

Harry took the tray with a resigned sigh. "The last thing I want is to have another death on my head."

Severus watched for a few moments. "What is so wrong with your life that you wish to give it up so easily? You're young, rich, famous, handsome – the world is at your feet. You can do anything you want, have anyone you wish."

Harry interrupted. "That's what you think? You know nothing about me! You are so blinded by what you want to believe, that you can't see past the end of your big nose!" Harry became indignant.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. Prove your case."

"You've never believed anything I've ever told you before – what would make you start now?"

"Proof, Mr. Potter, proof."

"Where are the robes I was wearing when you found me? There is a shrunken box in my pocket. In it is all the proof you need," Harry challenged.

Severus went to the closet where he had hung the robes earlier, located the box Harry had indicated and enlarged it.

"Happy reading, Sir," Harry mumbled, his voice as dead as his eyes. "I think I'll take a nap."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus took the box to his study and opened it. Within, he found two large folders: one labeled 'Manuscript' and one labeled 'Documents'.

Opening the 'Documents' folder first, Severus gave the contents a cursory glance. It seemed to contain various bank papers, medical reports, school transcripts, letters and other documentation dating from the time of Harry's birth to the present. He put this folder aside for the moment.

Severus prepared himself some tea and settled into his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He picked up the 'Manuscript' folder and opened it. He noted that the contents were divided into two sections. The first was titled 'My Life' and the second was named 'The People in My Life'. Turning to the first section, Severus began:

_Harry, Just Harry_

_I have been called many things: the Boy-Who-Lived, Freak, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lied, Scarhead, the Heir of Slytherin, the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Conquered, the Savior, and many others. Each moniker carries with it a different set of truths and images, yet none of them tells you who **I** am – Harry, just Harry._

Severus was drawn in by the simple writing style. He read without noting the passage of time as he continued through the rest of the day and most of the night. As he read, he flipped through the 'Documents' folder for proof of each claim. He found himself experiencing emotions he never expected he would feel: disbelief, indignation, sadness, hopelessness, anger and many others he couldn't easily define.

He learned of the unbelievable decision by Albus Dumbledore to place a newly orphaned Harry with people who feared and hated everything he was. He witnessed the pain and bleakness of an abusive and neglectful childhood and the apprehension and confusion of being thrust into both a magical world and a spotlight without a clue. He became aware of the knowledge that there was no one Harry could rely on for help and the lack of anyone in whom he could place his trust. Finally, Severus was exposed to the terror of having to face the Dark Lord time and again, the heavy weight of the prophecy sitting on his young shoulders and the knowledge that that he would not survive it.

Severus learned of the curses inflicted on Harry at the final battle. All muggles were 'deflected' from his presence feeling a 'taint' in the air around him, so life among them was impossible. His magic had become erratic and unpredictable, so life among wizards was also unfeasible.

Dumbledore had emptied all the Potter vaults, selling off properties and heirlooms as needed for the war effort. Evidently, since Harry wasn't expected to survive the war, and as he there were no others in the Potter line, there would be no need of his inheritance. Unable to hold a job either in the muggle world because of his taint or in the wizarding world because of his unstable magic, and having no home or savings on top of that, had rendered Harry homeless and destitute. Not even Hogwarts would have him.

His social life was non-existent as well. No one was interested in Harry, just Harry – only in one of the other names by which he was known. He was desperately lonely. Flying, the one freedom, one bit of control, he had had in his life was no longer possible with his unreliable magic. Sleep evaded him, nightmares invading every attempt. His appetite and health suffered.

In a last-ditch effort to have something for himself, he tried to tell his story, only to be told that no one really wanted to know the truth of his life. The rejection letters from various wizarding publishing houses found in the 'Documents' folder attested to this fact.

Turning to the second section in the book, Severus learned of the people in Harry's life: the Dursley's, who had stolen his self-image and self-esteem and had refused him basic human kindness and necessities; his friends, who had abandoned him when, due to his magic issues, he couldn't be an active participant in their lives; the teachers he'd known at Hogwarts, who feared what he _might_ become and wanted nothing to do with him. In addition to his 'family' and 'so-called' friends, certain staff members received a longer entry.

Albus Dumbledore was seen as both the senile grandfather and as the extremely manipulative puppet-master who played with people's lives as though they were pawns on a chessboard. Minerva McGonagall was the stern, no-nonsense 'Aunt', fond of her students and proud of their accomplishments, albeit with blinders on, seeing only what she wished to see. Rubeus Hagrid was his first friend: Harry received from him his first ever birthday cake and the first real information about his life.

Poppy Pomfrey gave him the only care he had ever received and kept his abuse a secret after Harry convinced her of the need for it. If the wizarding world had found out that he couldn't even defend himself against a fat muggle, what would that have meant for his reputation and the hope and belief which was placed in his eventual triumph over evil. As it was, the wizarding world was extremely fickle in their loyalty to him. Poppy agreed to keep his secret and cared for his physical and emotional needs as best she could, providing potions (which she brewed herself so others would be none the wiser), a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on.

Severus was quite surprised to find himself as the only person in Harry's life that came to earn his highest respect and trust – not even Poppy or his closest friends, whose ultimate loyalties were not assured, held those honors. Harry's explanation for it was that Severus' own difficult history had made him loyal only to himself. Despite that, he was the only one who always told Harry the truth, no matter how difficult it was to hear. The man always pushed him to try harder and to do his best and somehow, always managed to be there to save him, help him and pick up the pieces. (And here he was again – doing exactly what Harry had 'accused' him of. He sighed, 'How did he get _into_ this situation?')

He received a further shock when he saw what Harry had written next:

_Severus Snape was the bravest man I ever met. He believed in me when no one else would and never treated me as either sub-human or super-human as everyone else did. He was the father I never had, but needed desperately. I lived for the rare flash of pride in his eyes when I did something right. I would fly high for days afterwards._

_I regret that I never had the chance to tell him how much I admired and respected him or to thank him for all that he did for me despite the fact that he seemed to hate me with every fiber of his being. He never forgave me for resembling my father or for having my mother's eyes. I've always wondered if he would have been more tolerant of me if I had looked less like them._

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he was being honest with himself, he had to acknowledge that Harry had understood each and every one of them perfectly, especially himself – it was unnerving. Harry's canny ability to see the truth in those around him only served to underscore the veracity of Harry's story.

He turned to the final page in the account. It was an afterword of sorts written in the form of a final request:

_I choose to end my existence _(here, Severus noted Harry's peculiar word choice as opposed to the more common choice of 'life')_ on the anniversary of my parents' death at a time of day when I won't be quickly discovered. I have nothing to leave behind except my story and my name – Harry, just _

_Harry_

Severus closed the manuscript folder and sat back. He felt drained. Breathing deeply, he slowly regained control of his emotions. Then, he thanked Merlin for the emergency at St. Mungo's which had delayed his visit to the cemetery until midnight rather than at twilight when he was wont to go. If not for the potions he had to brew for them, he would not have been there to save Harry's life ('again', he added wryly to himself). He wouldn't have been given this opportunity to put things right.

With a heavy heart, he replaced both folders in the box and went into the kitchen to make some tea. It was still a couple of hours before dawn, but Severus knew he'd get no sleep now.

As he was waiting for the water to come to a boil, he glanced outside at the moonlit land. He was surprised to see Harry sitting on the lakeshore. When had he left the cottage?

Severus prepared two cups of tea and made his way outside to Harry.

"May I join you?" he asked softly handing Harry the second cup.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Of course, it's your lake."

"Another nightmare?"

"Mm-mm," Harry nodded, "a mild one, relatively speaking."

"I didn't hear you leave the cottage."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was reading," Severus admitted. "I owe you an apology – many, actually."

"I owe you a lot more," Harry countered. "Let's just call it even."

Severus nodded his acquiescence and both sat, sipping tea companionably in the pre-dawn silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

Chapter 3

Breakfast over, Severus told Harry he needed to fill some orders and then the two of them needed to talk. Harry nodded, stood and proceeded to clear the table.

The morning passed quietly. Severus prepared the necessary batches of potions, finishing just before lunch. Harry showered, baked and prepared their meal.

As Severus came up the stairs from the basement potions lab, he breathed in the scents from the kitchen. "Smells good, Harry. I'm just going to owl these orders, then I'll be right back."

Harry stared at Severus' retreating back. "He called me 'Harry'," he said incredulously, stunned. He shook his head, stared for a moment more and proceeded to set the table.

Severus returned, washed his hands and sat down. Harry joined him.

"Where is this place?" Harry began the conversation.

"This is my cottage – Dove Cottage. It's located in Southern Wales. The nearest village is about sixty kilometers away. The cottage has been mine since I finished my mastery. I wanted a secure place in the event that I ever needed to escape. The cottage is under a fidelius and it is un-plottable. There is other warding, as well. Aside from Poppy, and now, you, no one is aware of my continued existence."

"You said you work for St. Mungo's, though," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose I should clarify. Aside from the two of you, no one knows that Severus Snape is still alive. To all others, I am Ethan Prince. I run a small, but successful, mail order business called RusMeds. I work with both wizard and muggle clients."

"This is quite good, Harry. Given your rather mediocre skills in potions, I would not have believed you could cook," Severus commented, appreciatively.

"I had to cook for my relatives since I could reach the stove top. I learned to be an intuitive cook, especially since my culinary skills earned my aunt praise from Vernon and their guests. It would put her in a… _generous_ mood and I was allowed to eat after everyone had finished and all was cleaned up," Harry explained. "Despite the extra work it entailed, I looked forward to those meals not only for the reward of food, but also for the opportunity of being given free creative reign. Cookbooks were my only permissible reading material and I learned how to manipulate ingredients and spices according to my desires. I could invent new combinations and recipes in my head ready to try at the next dinner party. My imagination was often my only sustenance," he added miserably.

Severus raised an eyebrow in amazement at Harry's description and obvious delight in cooking. "In light of your apparent culinary expertise and creative passion, your poor potions showing _is_ rather surprising. How do you account for that?"

"My instructor hated me and sucked out all excitement I had for the subject," Harry responded regretfully. "Once I graduated, though, I somewhat rediscovered potions. I had to brew some for my own use – pain, headache, dreamless sleep, pepper up and a few others now and then. I do feel the pull of the subject but I have yet to find a book on the topic that clearly explains interactions. I believe this must be a master/apprentice passing of knowledge rather than textbook learning and I don't have the means to experiment on my own."

"You are correct in that regard, Mr. Potter."

"Please, Sir, you called me Harry earlier," he pleaded.

"Then you must call me by my given name as well. It would only make sense if you were to stay."

"You… you want me to stay? Why? You hate me!" Confusion was clear in his face and voice.

"Have you another option?" Severus asked rhetorically, knowing the answer. At a reluctant shake of Harry's head, he went on."As I said yesterday, I do not hate you. I admit that I formed some preconceived notions and prejudices before ever meeting you, but in time you managed to dispel most. I have always been impressed by your courage, dedication and compassion for others, Harry. I was just never allowed to freely express that to you - or anyone else, for that matter. I was forced to play a role at Hogwarts – one in which any misstep would have resulted in tragic consequences. "

He raised his hand to prevent Harry from interrupting. "I spent all day yesterday and most of the night reading your manuscript, gaining an understanding of you and coming to terms with the realization that I severely misjudged and underestimated you. I would very much like the opportunity to remedy that if you'll allow me."

Harry stared at him in shock. He swallowed emotionally and said, "I'd like that very much, too, Si-Severus. Thank you." His voice trembled and a tear slipped down his cheek.

Severus nodded, then stood up from the table. "Let's get this cleared away and discuss what your living here will mean."

0-0-0-0-0

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Severus were sitting at the kitchen table with a parchment and quill.

"All right," Severus began, "the first order of business is to assess your health and magic. If it is all right with you, I would like to bring Poppy in to help. If not, we'll try it first on our own." He waited for Harry's answer.

After thinking a bit, Harry nodded slowly. "I think that would be okay, but I want her to keep my presence here and my status secret as she does with you."

"I don't see any problem with that request; however, it does bring up another issue. We need to create a new identity for you. Have you any ideas on this?"

Harry hesitated a moment, then said carefully, "I suppose I could pose as your nephew. How about Galen as my name?"

"Hmmm… Galen Prince. Yes, that will do nicely. And your reason for being here?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "You have agreed to apprentice me for a Potions Mastery."

Severus looked up sharply at that. "You haven't suffered enough of my teaching?"

"I'm hoping that our new understanding and tolerance of each other will lead to a different experience. Additionally, I'm sure Galen Prince is a much more willing and talented student than Harry Potter ever was. Otherwise, you would never have agreed to the apprenticeship." Harry smiled widely, eyes sparkling in mirth.

Severus contemplated Harry for a long moment. Finally, he nodded. "All right. I will draw up a trial contract this evening and we will review it tomorrow.

"In the meantime, until your health and magic issues are sorted out, you will be in charge of meals and assist me in the garden and greenhouse. We will also begin a regimen of strengthening exercises to help you regain your physical health."

While he was speaking, Severus penned a letter to the Medi-witch inviting her to come on Friday for lunch to meet his nephew, Galen, whom he has agreed to apprentice. He whistled for his owl, Chelsea, and attached the invitation. "Please take this to Poppy and wait for a response." Chelsea hooted softly and flew out the window.

"Come, I'll show you around the garden." Severus rose from his seat and Harry followed. They toured the small greenhouse and attached plant beds, which held a small, but varied, selection of potions ingredients. Most of them, Harry remembered from Herbology lessons at Hogwarts, but there were some he was unfamiliar with. Severus assured him he would learn about them in time.

As he led Harry to the front of the cottage, they passed the lake where Severus pointed out the water plants he used. Between the lake and the cottage was a wide, flat expanse of lawn. Severus came to a stop and turned towards Harry.

"I want to have an understanding of what you mean by 'erratic' magic. Start by levitating that rock." Severus pointed as he spoke.

Harry hesitated, then nodded. He palmed his wand, focused the rock and attempted to levitate it. At first, nothing happened, then the rock began to vibrate as Harry concentrated harder. Suddenly, it shot straight up into the air and swiftly moved out of spell range. Just as quickly, the rock fell and slammed back onto the ground, shattering into smaller pieces. He looked mortified. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Severus blinked at the unexpected display and cleared his throat."Try to move that rock from where it is… to over there," he pointed again. Taking a breath, Harry tried moving the indicated rock. It skittered across the grass like a drop of oil on a hot skillet. Then it picked up speed, zigzagging across the lawn before finally flipping over about a meter away from where Severus indicated.

Harry hung his head, defeated. "Nothing works like it should. Sometimes the outcome is disastrous. The results are not consistent and there doesn't seem to be any correlation to proximity, spoken volume, intent or whether or not I use a wand.

"I've gone to healers, even specialists. No one can figure out what's wrong with me. They can't even determine if my problems are the result of one or more spells cast on me or if it is caused by damage to my magical core." He blew out a large puff of air. "And this thing with the muggles – they don't know what that is either."

"I've tried calming draughts, enhancers, meditation, hypnosis, magic dampeners – I don't even remember what else! I've been through the restricted section at Hogwarts and the Black and Malfoy Family libraries. There's nothing!" Harry was angry and frustrated.

"Harry, have you noticed any fluctuation with relation to your emotional or physical states?"

"No, there doesn't seem to be any connection there either. I've thought of that, too." Defeat was evident in his whole posture.

"Don't worry - we'll find a solution," Severus soothed, then promised, "If we can't find one, we'll invent one."

"Severus, I… I…," Harry stammered, clearly at a loss, "Thank you."

"It will be my pleasure, Harry. I have always enjoyed a challenge. Let's go in and work on dinner, now."

0-0-0-0-0

The days settled into a comfortable routine. Harry prepared most meals and worked in the greenhouse and plant beds during the mornings while Severus brewed his potions. Afternoons were set aside for determining the limits of Harry's magic, physical training and discussions of potions theory. Since potions often were imbued with a bit of the brewer's magic, they both felt it would be safer to avoid the practical application of the study until more was known about Harry's magic.

Evenings were spent in quiet reading and conversation. Occasionally, they engaged in a game of chess. In this way, the week passed easily.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The war is over for everyone but Harry. He is still fighting just to survive, but he won't make it on his own. Just when he's given up, help comes along.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 4**

Friday arrived and Harry was both excited and nervous about Poppy's arrival. On the one hand, Poppy held a special place in Harry's heart and he had missed her, but on the other hand, he feared a reaction similar to the other staff members from Hogwarts. He hadn't been in contact with her since the Final Battle. Severus took note of his agitation and sent him out to work off some of his nervous energy in the greenhouse.

Poppy arrived close to noon just as Harry was pulling the freshly baked rolls from the oven.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise!" she gave Harry a warm hug, then stepped back holding him at arm's length to get a good look at him. "What are you doing here – with Severus, no less?"

"Poppy, may I present to you my nephew, Galen," Severus 'introduced' Harry. "He arrived Sunday evening to begin his Potions Apprenticeship with me."

Poppy's eyebrows met her hairline. "Nephew? What's going on?" She looked from one to the other.

"Umm… I need to go check on lunch," Harry stammered and started to back away.

Severus reached out and held on to Harry's arm. "Harry is going to be living here now. We needed to create a new identity for him as I have done for myself."

"It is rather unexpected to see the two of you together in the same room and not at each other's throats," Poppy commented, contemplating the unusual situation.

"Circumstances have changed," Severus explained. "We have come to a new understanding."

"Hmm. I will reserve judgment on that."

"Shall we eat?" Harry suggested, changing the subject and heading toward the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, Harry, what have you been up to?" Poppy asked after they settled around the table. "I don't think I've seen you since I left Hogwarts after the war. At first _The Prophet_ couldn't get enough of you, but I can't seem to remember the last time I read any gossip. It's almost as if you'd disappeared."

"That about sums it up, Poppy. Can I get you some more?" Harry avoided the topic. He picked up a dish and offered it, "Poppy? No? Severus?"

"Harry…" his mentor began.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen, then, shall I?" Harry took the platter with him as he disappeared through the archway.

Severus sighed. Poppy looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's worried about your reaction when you learn how he came to be here with me." Severus led the way to the couch.

"And what will I learn?" Poppy asked, leadingly.

"About the state in which I found him." Severus poured them each a glass of fire-whiskey. He handed Poppy her glass and took a sip of his own before beginning the tale.

"You know that I visit the cemetery in Godric's Hallow each Halloween, yes?"

Poppy nodded, sipping her drink. "The anniversary of her death."

Severus nodded. "I usually visit at sundown, but I was busy with an emergency order for St. Mungo's this year, so my visit was delayed by a few hours. When I arrived, I found Harry there… with his arms slit open."

Poppy gasped, "Oh, Severus!"

"I brought him back here and healed him." Severus paused and took a breath. "Did you know that Harry wasn't supposed to survive the war?"

"What?" Poppy exclaimed. "What do you mean – 'wasn't _supposed_ to' survive?"

"Albus," he began, bitterly, "knew the whole of the prophecy which portended Harry's death along with the Dark Lord's. Harry's death was a requirement in order to guarantee that there could be no additional attempts at resurrection."

"I'm not following, Severus."

"Harry was a Horcrux – unintentional on the Dark Lord's part, but a fact, nonetheless. I don't believe he ever suspected what happened, but Albus did from early on."

Poppy paled, gasping. "How is it, then, that Voldemort is dead and Harry is not? Or is _He_ not dead?"

"_He_ is. It seems, to the best of our ability to understand it, that when the Dark Lord killed Harry, the Horcrux was destroyed. Both Harry's scar and my Dark Mark have disappeared, unlike last time when it only faded. I don't imagine Albus was aware that one soul could die while the other continued. Despite Albus' deviousness, he did truly care for Harry."

Severus paused and took another sip. "Harry mentioned that when he 'died', Albus appeared to him in a sort of limbo. He was shown the remains of the Dark Lord's soul and was given the choice of continuing on to the hereafter or returning to his life.

"Regardless, given Harry's expected death, and thus no need to provide for a future, Albus used the entire Potter inheritance for the war effort. Harry is homeless and knut-less."

"That manipulative old man…" Poppy began. "I always knew he kept secrets, but I never knew he could be so deceitful!"

"You don't know the half of it," Severus mumbled.

"He could teach at Hogwarts – I'm sure they'd be thrilled to have him." Poppy suggested as Harry walked into the room with tea and pastries. "At the very least, he'd have food and a place to live."

"No, Poppy, I'm not welcome there," Harry admitted, sadly. "In fact, there's no where in the wizarding world where I am welcome anymore."

"Why ever not? Though I know you don't like the hype, you _are_ Harry Potter. Wouldn't everyone wish to claim you?"

"I was able to overcome the greatest Dark Wizard in modern times, first as an infant, then multiple times during my school years before finally eradicating him at 17. They are frightened of me and of what I _might_ become, of what I am _capable_ of becoming given the proper circumstances. His death, caused by my magic, has branded me a murderer, despite not ever having been given the choice. They think I am too powerful and, in their experience, power is dangerous. I don't really blame them for feeling that way."

Harry paused, poured out the tea and sat down. "Regardless, my magic is not what it used to be. I'm not sure I would even be able to survive in a magical environment as I am now."

Concerned, Poppy asked the inevitable, "What do you mean?"

"My magic was affected negatively during the Final Battle," Harry began. "I don't know if it was a backlash of Voldemort's destruction, an overuse of magic or if I was cursed. In any case, my magic has been unpredictable ever since. I experience power surges and outages, fluctuating control and erratic function. Additionally, I also seem to be affected in the presence of Muggles. With them, my aura emanates a seemingly dangerous atmosphere which repels them. So, I can't survive in their world either."

"Have you seen any healers, Harry?"

"I've been to every specialist you can think of including some who work in the Dark Arts. I even went to Bill Weasley – you know he's the foremost in the field of curse-breaking? "

At Poppy's nod, Harry continued. "I've been tested and observed in every possible situation that could be devised. No one has been able to find evidence of any curse. Whatever is wrong with me seems to be permanent and undetectable." He took a deep breath. "It's been ten years and I just couldn't do it anymore. The loneliness and emptiness is destroying me. I had already given up when Severus found me."

"Do you mind if I run a few diagnostic scans of my own? Maybe, though I don't want to get your hopes up needlessly, just maybe, I might find something. After all, I was your primary caregiver for many years. My knowledge of your medical circumstances may give us some insight."

"We were hoping you'd offer, Poppy," Severus admitted. "We would have asked you, though, had you not. Harry has filled me in pertaining to the treatment he received at the hands of his 'relatives', so you can feel comfortable knowing that you are not breaking any confidences." Harry nodded at the Medi-witch. "So, we hope, with your acquaintance of Harry's medical history, your training and experience and with my knowledge of curses and the Dark Arts that we might be able to come up with some answers."

The three spent the rest of the afternoon reviewing what Severus had ascertained about Harry's plight. Poppy promised to return the next day with her medical equipment and some books.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 5**

Poppy arrived mid-morning, her arms full of books. After greeting Severus and Harry and placing the stack of books on the table, she proceeded to empty her pockets of shrunken equipment.

"I know that Severus has learned some emergency medi-wizardry in connection with his Mastery, so he has some knowledge of human body function. Have you ever had any physiology or anatomy courses, Harry?"

At his negative response, she went into an explanation. "There are eleven operating systems in the human body. Witches and wizards have an additional one – the magic relay system, also known as the core. My plan is to perform a detailed polyscopic (**A/N**: a word I might have invented to mean multi-view) scan of each system. This will give us a stable three-dimensional image, similar to the muggle concept of a hologram, but more solid, which we can then stabilize and suspend inside a crystal bubble. In this way, we will be able to study each system in detail for as long as we need it. While there are definite advantages to working with such images, they are time-consuming, energy-draining and take two wizards working together to create. Therefore, I recommend that we focus on the more probable systems to begin with.

"I believe we can achieve three scans this weekend. We will do one now and one this afternoon. Tomorrow morning, we will complete a third and then we will spend the remainder of the day examining those three. Next weekend, we will repeat the process with three more systems. That should cover the ones which I feel would _most likely_ be implicated in the problems you are having with your magic, Harry. If, after reasonable study, we haven't come up with any possible theories, we will add the other systems into the research."

"Since the problem is with my magic, why do we need to scan other systems in addition to the magical core?" Harry asked.

"The various systems work in tandem in a healthy body. They do not operate in isolation. It is possible, however, that whatever we are looking for is 'piggy-backing' in an unexpected location. Nevertheless, I feel it behooves us to focus on the systems which are probably implicated. This weekend we will scan the magical relay system, the nervous system and the immune system. I will explain what each does as we get to it.

"Okay, let's get started. You must remove all items containing metal – your glasses, any jewelry you may be wearing and any clothing with metallic embellishments or closures such as the zipper on your jeans." Harry went to his room to change clothing and then the other two joined him in the guest room where Harry sat down on the bed.

"The first scan we will do is the magical core. This is where your magic resides. At rest, it resembles a glowing ball of softly pulsing energy. When in use, filaments of energy stretch out from it and send pulses of magic along the magical pathways. The pulses are fast enough that they appear as a stream to the naked eye, however, with the advent of microscopes, we have learned that is not the case.

"Each system scan may take up to an hour to complete. It requires you to remain as still as possible, in order to get a clear, realistic picture of the system. You won't feel anything; in fact, you may sleep, if you wish."

"Why don't you just _petrificus_ me?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure to what extent the scan or your body will be affected by the spell residue, so I'd rather not take any unnecessary chances."

"How will you get an idea of what may be wrong with my core if I am not performing any magic?"

"We need the resting core as a baseline. If it becomes necessary, there are other scans for active systems but they are more difficult to perform due to external variables."

Turning to the other man in the room, she said, "I will need you, Severus, to help me maintain a consistent magical output by monitoring and feeding me a continuous flow of low-level magic. Additionally, as we complete each scan, I will need you to hold the crystal globe steady while I place the image within."

Harry made himself comfortable while Severus moved behind Poppy and placed one hand lightly on her wand arm and the other on her shoulder. "Ready, everyone?" Poppy asked.

At their nods, she began the long, musical enchantment while gently and slowly guiding her wand over each part of Harry's anatomy. Harry watched in amazement as a beautiful, softly glowing model of his magical core began to take shape above him. When she completed scanning his whole body, she remained with her arms in an upraised position, holding the image steady.

"Severus, would you bring one of those crystal globes in here, please?" Severus left and returned a moment later.

"Enlarge it, if you would." Poppy transferred the image into the globe and performed a stasis charm on the image followed by an unbreakable charm on the globe. Finally, she lowered her arms and dropped into the easy chair by the fireplace. "That's the magic relay system. After lunch, we will do the nervous system."

0-0-0-0-0

During lunch, Poppy explained the advantages of using a polyscopic image. "It is quite useful in that we can turn the image in any direction and, thus, see it from all angles. We are able to enlarge sections as though seen through a microscope. We can add color to certain areas in order to watch the flow of chemicals or impulses. There is even a charm to allow us to see inside sections of the image. We can freeze motion or change its speed. We can combine one or more images to see how they work together. And, lastly, we can introduce a limited number of interventions or modifications to determine their effect on the system in question."

"That's a rather sophisticated use of magic." Severus was impressed.

"Yes, it is. Isn't it? There are limitations to it, though. The image is only as clear as the body is immobile. As I mentioned earlier, external magic has a slight effect on the final image – even the magic used to create the scan. A recent development, however, gives us the ability to isolate the castor's magical residue so as not to interfere with the final diagnosis. Unfortunately, there is no known method for seeing how the introduction of magic or potions will work on the image, and therefore, the actual system. In addition, if we choose to combine images, we will not be able to separate them again. If necessary, we will have to replicate the scans."

"If we have to create an image of my magic in motion, how is that process different?" Harry inquired.

"Well, I suppose it could be compared to early cinematography – the use of multiple exposures and time-lapse imagery. Essentially, the 'photographer' would watch you perform magic using a rather complicated charm allowing him or her to 'see' your magic flow through the core – similar to a Roentgen (**A/N**: a.k.a. x-ray) image. The 'memory' of the watcher is then pensieved and another charm allows us to lift individual images, or exposures, to create the time-lapse 'film' of the system in action."

"Wow!" Harry sat back, impressed beyond words.

"On that note, how about we move onto the next system?"

0-0-0-0-0

"I would like to do the scan of your immune system next. Through this system, your body is protected against infection and disease. There are actually three parts to the structure: the anatomic response whose job it is to prevent entrance of the problem to begin with; the inflammatory system which excretes any invaders to the body that manage to make it past the first defense; and, finally, the white blood cells and antigens which actively attack any foreign invader to the body.

"Occasionally, the immunity is compromised and the body contracts an illness due to the weakened system. Once that happens, often the only way to counter it is through intervention: medication, surgery, and the like."

Harry nodded his understanding. "So, it is possible that whatever is affecting me may be organic in nature and not magical."

Severus answered, "Yes, but as you are a magical being, you are affected differently than your muggle counterpart would be. That might explain why it has not yet been diagnosed. Your condition may be due to a number or interacting factors – both magical and non-magical in nature."

"Well, let's get on with it." Harry got comfortable again.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 6**

On Sunday, Poppy arrived in the late morning hours. "I thought we could complete the final scan before lunch so we would have the rest of the day to review. Are you ready to begin, Harry?"

"Which system will you be scanning this morning, Poppy?" Severus asked as they made their way into the guest room and Harry arranged himself on the bed.

"Today, we will take care of the nervous system. It is made up of the brain, spinal cord and nerve network and acts as the control unit for body function. Like the immune system, it also has three parts: the central system, consisting of the brain and spinal cord, sends out nerve impulses and analyzes information received from the senses. The second part is the peripheral system whose job it is to send and receive messages from the muscles and glands. The third part is called the autonomic system and it regulates involuntary action such as heartbeat, respiratory rate and digestion. Due to its delicacy, however, this system will take about half as long again to scan as the others," she warned.

An hour and a half later, Harry finally climbed off the bed, stretched and went to set up lunch. Poppy added the latest crystal globe to the other two on the coffee table.

While eating, it was decided that each would take one scan, study it and write up anything interesting they may have uncovered. After an hour, they would trade globes. By the end of the third hour, when all three of them had had a chance to thoroughly inspect each system, they would break for tea.

The afternoon passed in near silence with the rustle of parchment, scratch of quills and occasional softly spoken comment. Finally, the scratching ceased and the last quill was laid aside.

The three gathered their notes together and compared findings over tea, adding to their personal notes as they went. This was followed by additional research and cross-referencing in the books Poppy had brought.

Although they had learned a lot about the workings of each system, both individually and as a part of a larger whole, there were, unfortunately, no great revelations regarding the cause or causes of Harry's dysfunction.

"It's possible there is an issue with one of the other systems or between systems. Each one may be working well on its own, but there may be something affecting communication or cooperation between them. Of course, we won't be able to know that until we finish analyzing all the systems. Once that part is complete, we can link the scans together and examine how well they interact. In the meantime, continue studying the scans and researching these systems in the books I brought," she added, trying to buoy Harry's mood.

"I will see you both next weekend."

"Goodbye, Poppy. Have a good week," Severus answered.

"Thanks, Poppy. 'Bye," Harry added.

0-0-0-0-0

The week crawled by slowly on Harry's part. Severus did his best to keep him distracted and busy, but it was difficult.

Eventually, he felt the need to provide reassurance. "Don't lose hope, Harry," Severus remonstrated at the disheartened expression on Harry's face following another afternoon of unfruitful research. "We've only just begun and we will not give up until we find the answer – no matter how long that takes. And regardless of what happens, you have a place to live now and myself and Poppy to help you."

Harry looked up with tear-filled eyes at Severus' declaration. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for all you're doing for me, Severus. Hermione always used to say I have a 'people-saving-thing,' but you must have a 'Harry-saving-thing.'

"Nonsense. If I have to keep you alive to have a life for myself, then that's what I'll do. I am fulfilling my oath, that's all."

"No, that's not all, Severus. What you are doing for me goes _way_ beyond any wizard's oath you may have taken. You have given me a home, a job, a 'family' and most of all, hope. You are not just keeping me alive, you have given me life."

The red spots on Severus' cheeks attested to how uncomfortable he was at Harry's assertion. He looked away from the intensity of emotion in the green eyes. "I'm just doing what anybody would."

"That's just it, though. No one else did. In fact, _every_one else pushed me away. I was as good as dead long before I gave up. Ten long, lonely years, Severus. And then, you came along. The man whom I thought to be my worst enemy after Voldemort. I was wrong. There is a muggle saying _'never judge a book by its cover.'_ I never realized astute a saying it is. I regret never having even deigned to pick it up because you are worth reading. I am infinitely glad now to be able to correct that unfortunate oversight."

Severus cleared his throat. "There's another saying by Carl Jung, the famous psychologist, _'The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.'"_

"Said like a true Potions Master," Harry chuckled, breaking the tension. "I think it's time to turn in," he added, standing and stretching. "Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well." It was a long while before Severus followed Harry's example.

0-0-0-0-0

"How was your week, gentlemen?" Poppy asked, removing more globes and books from her pockets and hanging up her travelling cloak.

"Rather unsuccessful," Severus commented. "I spent my spare time going through old potions journals and texts searching for anything known to have an effect on magical cores, both positively and negatively. I was unable to uncover anything related to Harry's symptoms."

"I read through the books you left looking for similar information from the medical standpoint. The only thing I learned is that the nervous system and the magical core seem to work on similar principles and occasionally enhance or even hinder one another," Harry added.

"My week was spent searching for additional diagnostics we could use. Unfortunately, there is little to no research in this field. As usual, Harry, you are an anomaly."

"Yea, lucky me."

"Shall we get started?" Severus interrupted the suddenly somber mood in the room.

As Harry entered the guest room, he asked, "Which systems are you going to do today, Poppy?"

"_We_ are going to scan the circulatory and endocrine systems today and the lymphatic system tomorrow," she answered.

"Circulatory? That's the blood, right? Heart, veins and arteries?" Harry asked, ignoring the slight reprimand.

"That's correct, but it is more than just 'blood'. It is the body's transport system for nutrients, oxygen, carbon dioxide, water and waste, in addition to blood."

"Wow, all that goes through my veins?" Harry was astounded. "What of the other two systems? What are they for?"

"The endocrine system is concerned with regulating hormonal secretions from your various glands and the lymphatic one is the body's filter system. Okay – Lie down and get comfortable. Severus, your arm please."

The day passed in a similar fashion to the precious Saturday. As poppy was leaving, she said, "I came across a box of old muggle medical reference books in an unused storeroom of the clinic. The building was once used for muggle outpatients. I will bring them with me tomorrow and we will go through them, too. Maybe they'll help point us in the right direction. See you both tomorrow."

"Good night, Poppy. Come early, tomorrow. Join us for breakfast."

"Good night, sweet dreams."

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**A/N: this is a short, but important chapter.**

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 7**

Just before breakfast, Poppy arrived. She greeted the two men, hung up her cloak and removed a box from her pocket.

"This box contains assorted muggle medical books on illnesses of the body," she said as she enlarged it. "I figured it couldn't hurt to use them for cross-referencing information since, after all, our anatomy is the same, even though our illness may not be. If nothing else, the information contained here may make different associations for us leading to different ideas. If we have time today, I thought we might look at them after we scan, review and discuss the three from this week and compare them to last week's notes."

Again, the day passed similarly to the previous week. First, Poppy scanned Harry's lymphatic system, then each took a turn investigating, observing and comparing notes on the newest scan along with the previous five. Following lunch, they adjourned to the living room to begin research of the data in the wizarding medical books.

In mid afternoon, Poppy got up to open the box of muggle books she had brought with her. She removed a few and carried them over to the coffee table.

"I apologize for their condition – they are rather dusty," she said, taking out her wand to banish the dust.

Harry's head jerked up and he gasped. "What? What did you say?"

Severus and Poppy exchanged glances. "I said, 'I apologize the condition of the books. They are quite dusty'. It's obvious…"

Harry cut her off, holding up a finger. "Wait…" He got up and paced for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts.

"Poppy, do the filaments of the magical core have a shield or protective layer around them?"

"Yes, but they only appear when magic is being used – they wouldn't show up on the scans we did," she said slowly. "Why?"

Harry paced a bit more. "In primary school, I spent my free time with a boy named Dustin. He was confined to a wheelchair. Dudley always threatened anyone who tried to be friendly with me because I was a freak, but in his opinion, so was Dustin, so that was okay."

"You are not a freak," Poppy admonished at the same time that Severus said, "Your cousin was the freak – not you."

Harry looked at them, nodded and continued. "Dustin had an illness which affected his nervous system. His was genetic, but the basic diagnosis was multiple sclerosis. In this illness, the protective covering of the nerves, called myelin, if I remember correctly, is damaged causing misfiring of signals. As Dustin aged, the damage worsened until even his autonomic system no longer operated without external stimulation. He was hospitalized around Christmas of our fifth year. The teacher told us he passed away about two months later."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Poppy said.

"It's been a long time. I only remembered now because we were talking about systems and illnesses and you used the word 'dusty'. Anyway, my point is, what if the protective shields around my magical filaments are affected in a similar way. As you said, it would not show up on the normal scan of my core because the filaments only appear when I do magic, right?" He stopped pacing and looked at them. "What do you think? Is that a possibility?"

Poppy slowly nodded her head. "I think so."

"It sounds quite plausible to me, as well," Severus added, nodding. "We just need to be able to test that theory. Is there a scan you know of to view active magic, Poppy?"

"I'll have to research it, but I'm sure there must be something. Good job, Harry."

Harry beamed.

Severus smiled, as well. "I think this calls for a celebration of sorts. How about we go into town and eat dinner out?"

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 8**

"Out?" Harry paled. "I… I think I'll stay here. You two go - enjoy yourselves."

"Harry, we could _all_ use the change," Poppy admonished.

"I can't. You don't know what it's like," Harry barely managed to keep the whine from his voice. "Even if I was able to make myself invisible, the muggles would still sense me."

"We will go to a wizarding area, then, and use glamours – no one will know it's you," Severus offered.

"I can't hold a glamour, nor does polyjuice work reliably."

"Then we will just have to disguise you with muggle methods," Poppy insisted. She thought for a few minutes, then nodded her head. "Severus, have you got any lawsonia?"

"Yes, I use it in burn poultices. What do you plan on doing with it?

"It is more commonly known as henna and is used in the muggle world as a natural hair dye," she explained. "While I deal with Harry's hair, Severus, you will take a trip to a muggle optometrist and pick up non-prescription colored contact lenses in… bright blue, I think. We can use magic to change the look of his glasses.

"Next, go to a cosmetics counter and pick up concealer to match Harry's skin tone. We'll need to hide his scar. I could also use it to even out his skin color which will be more dramatic than it sounds." Poppy pulled out a scrap of parchment, pointed her wand at it and muttered a few words. She handed the paper to Severus and said, "This is a sample of his skin tone – ask the sales clerk for help to match it."

"Anything else?" Severus asked.

"I will need some lemon juice to mix up the dye, but I think these modifications will cause a drastic enough change to make Harry unrecognizable by anyone who doesn't know him well. Most people's memory of him will tend to be based on images from the _Prophet,_ which are rather dated. You have changed physically from your years as a student, both in your body and in your face" she commented, looking at Harry.

Severus nodded and went to get the henna and lemon juice. "Here you go, Poppy. I will be back as soon as possible."

"Don't rush. The dye will take about an hour to set."

When Severus left, Poppy mixed up a paste from the henna. "Sit here, Harry," she said, indicating a stool she transfigured from a chair. As she spread the paste on from roots to ends, she explained what would happen.

"The henna will give your hair a reddish tint. In order to make it more natural looking, I will also dye your eyebrows. Muggles normally need a number of hours for the process to set and the color gradually loses intensity over the course of a few weeks. When I finish applying the paste, I will use magic to infuse the color into your hair follicles. Since your hair is essentially 'dead,' I don't expect there to be any problems with your magic. However, due to my forcing the color into the hair, it will probably last longer than if we used the muggle method."

"I remember my Aunt Petunia used to color her hair blond and when her hair grew out the roots would come in dark. It always made me think of a skunk with reverse coloring," Harry reminisced, with a chuckle. "Will my hair do the same?"

"I believe the color will fade away slowly. Additionally, since your hair is dark to begin with and the new color is in the dark range, the roots that do grow in won't be as noticeable as your aunt's."

Nearly an hour later, as Poppy was rinsing the last of the paste from Harry's hair, Severus returned. She wrapped his head in a towel to dry.

Severus handed over the packages. "It is amazing what muggles think of when they don't have magic at their disposal. The options available for contacts were fascinating! Starbursts, patterns, cats-eye pupils, marbeling, even colors that have no basis in nature! And I haven't even gotten to the sheer number of shades for concealer! I never realized how many different skin colors existed! It's just astounding!"

Poppy laughed as she removed the concealer from the package and began spreading it over Harry's face. "Staying pretty is big business. The manufacturers want to make sure there's something for _every_one.

"Okay, Harry. At first, this will feel heavy, but you will get used to it fairly quickly. You'll need to be careful about scratching or wiping your face. Keep this jar with you at all times in case you need to patch up."

"The optometrist said to store the contacts in this container when not in use and to use this solution to keep them from drying out," Severus explained as he set the items mentioned on the counter. "Make sure you wash your hands well before you insert them so you don't introduce any contamination. Also, make sure you remove them before you go to sleep, shower or swim. He said they would be comfortable for about 12 hours, but may begin to irritate your eyes after that. Regardless, he suggested using eye drops periodically to maintain the moisture levels in your eyes," he added, handing Harry a small bottle.

"How do I insert them?"

"The doctor said that inserting the lenses may feel awkward and take several tries at first, but it will get easier with practice. Start by placing the lens on your index finger and applying a few drops of the solution. Make sure that the edges face upward so the lens will float properly on your eye. With your other hand, pull apart your lower and upper lids; then place the lens on the colored part of your eye."

Harry disappeared into the bathroom to insert his lenses. After a few minor difficulties, he managed to get them properly situated. Next, he removed the towel from his head and brushed out his hair. He blinked at his reflection. "Wow," he said softly, examining his face. After a few more moments, he stepped out of the room.

"Well, do I pass?" he asked as he heard two distinct gasps.

"Incredible," Poppy commented. "What a difference color can make."

"You could pass for Lily's twin – with your natural eye color, of course," Severus observed. "Let's see what we can do with your glasses."

He took them from Harry's grasp, tapped them a few times until he felt they were different enough from the original design. "Here, that should do it." Severus handed over a now frameless, squared pair of lenses with nickel earpieces.

"Shall we go, then?" Poppy asked.

"How are we getting there?" Harry inquired.

"Apparition, of course."

"I am unable to apparate and I'd be afraid of the effect the instability of my magic would have on either of you if I go side-along. Flooing is out for the same reason and so is flying. So, unless either of you have a car here, my only option is Knight Bus."

Severus groaned. "I guess we don't have much choice, then. But I refuse to return on that contraption until I have had a chance to digest my meal, so I suggest we plan on staying in town for a few hours, at least."

0-0-0-0-0

After bouncing all over Wales, the purple bus finally let them out near the wizarding district of Holyhead, located near the port. After a short walk, the three entered the district simply known as Hud Ardal (Magic Street). They located a cozy diner and ordered some of the local fare.

Over tea and pastries, Poppy explained what she knew of capturing the magical core in action.

"I have never performed it myself and I've never seen firsthand results. However, I remember learning about this method during my training as a rarely used diagnostic aid. It is uncommon because it is difficult to cast and use and also due the fact that it is redundant in most diagnoses.

"If I remember correctly, this method uses high frequency sound waves to cause vibrations in the molecules of the body, similar to the way a bat uses sonic acoustics for echolocation. This allows us to determine the depth and thickness of tissues and the speed, pressure and power of various flows. A quartz crystal is used to refine and narrow the spell 'beam' that is sent out. The reflected image is extracted as a pensieve memory from the person casting the spell. The healer can then enter the memory and view the flow of energies and the health of tissues. The image can be seen in real time, frozen, speeded up or slowed down."

"That's incredible," Harry commented.

"I concur. Does the spell affect the caster and/or the patient? How long does it take to perform such a scan? Can it be viewed multiple times and stored for future reference or does it degrade like a regular memory? Can you manipulate it from within?" Severus asked, thinking of the possibilities.

"Those are just some of the things I don't know – that and the spell itself. I will research those answers during the week, while the two of you see what you can come up with in connection with Harry's idea."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry remarked. "How about we get moving? I feel like a stuffed pig."

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 9**

The three left the diner and strolled leisurely along Hud Ardal. Other than a distinct difference in architecture, the street was disappointingly similar to Diagon Alley. In fact, even the stores were the same - Welsh branches of the London versions.

It was decided to explore the town beyond the magic street – although with trepidation on Harry's part.

"Remember that muggles fear me," he voiced, apprehensively.

"Don't worry – we are with you," Severus calmed.

"You truly have no idea what you both are getting yourselves involved with," Harry warned.

"Then, I guess we will find out," rejoined Poppy. They left the district behind.

0-0-0-0-0

Due to the late hour, there were few people about – mostly couples strolling hand in hand or owners walking their dogs. Except for the occasional diner, most shops had already closed for the evening.

Severus and Poppy were engaged in a practical discussion on the uses of quartz crystals in healing.

"Why use quartz, Poppy? Wouldn't a harder gemstone like diamond or sapphire be preferable?"

"I understand your resistance to using something less than optimal, but, truly, in this case, quartz is preferable. It is one of the hardest natural crystals known to man and is extremely resistant to any form of physical or chemical corrosion."

"What about heat? The focus of magic can be highly charged."

"Quartz is found all over the world in various types of temperate zones, so it can withstand extremes of temperature. Additionally, the crystals that form quartz develop in a linear aspect making it a good choice for directing energy, without itself being affected. Even if the energy levels fluctuate, the crystal is able to stabilize the output by initiating a temporary electrical field through steady, rhythmic vibration."

"I know of more than a dozen variations of quartz. Does it matter which we employ?"

"I think the best option is to use clear quartz. It has the fewest imperfections. As it is, crystals in general are known to amplify power, but quartz is also dependent on the integrity of the healer. I can't guarantee that my own flaws will not affect the outcome of the scan, but the best way to minimize them would be to use the purest quartz crystal we can find."

"What about from me?" Harry interrupted. "Won't whatever spell damage I have also have an effect on integrity?"

"No. _You_ will not be directing any energy through the crystal. In fact, the opposite may be true. Recent studies on quartz have shown it to be highly effective in promoting overall health. The researchers believe that the vibrations created by the energy open a gateway between the physical and metaphysical worlds. So you may feel more 'energized' when we are done."

"Just like the bunny," Harry noted, cryptically.

"Bunny?" Severus questioned, his forehead furrowing in confusion.

"Never mind - it's a muggle thing," he muttered, falling back to look in the windows. He was beginning to feel like an experiment.

Severus and Poppy continued their discussion, moving ahead and around the corner. They didn't notice Harry stopping in front of the jewelry store window to look at the gemstones on display.

Trying to get a closer look at the variety of stones, Harry leaned against the window, placing his hand on the glass.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Harry spun, going pale at the sight of a security officer aiming a pistol and his large – _very_ large – German shepherd at his side baring his teeth. "Get your hands up where I can see them!"

"I was just looking…" Harry began calmly, only to be cut off.

"'Just looking' doesn't set off alarms!" shouted the guard, brandishing his gun. "Now move away!"

Harry began to step away from the window, but it didn't stop the gun from going off. The bullet hit him in his right shoulder, knocking him down. Just as he was falling, the guard released his dog. Harry didn't have time to do more than throw up his uninjured arm to shield against the dog. However, in so doing, he couldn't cushion his fall. He fell into darkness as his head met the pavement.

0-0-0-0-0

"Was that apparition?" Poppy asked.

"No, I think that was a gunshot," Severus responded, looking around. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, no…" they both turned and ran back to where they had last seen him.

Coming around the corner, Poppy nearly collided with Severus. She rushed to Harry's side to check his condition, while Severus stunned the dog and the guard.

"He's losing a lot of blood, Severus. I think the bullet nicked his right axillary artery. And the damned dog nearly tore off his left arm. He's unconscious and going into shock. I am hesitant to use magic to heal him. I don't know how it will react. We've got to get him to my clinic right away."

"I apparated him to my cottage when I found him in the cemetery. Once there, I healed where he had cut himself. He was unconscious then, too. Maybe if he is unaware, his magic won't react," Severus pondered. "I think you have to try. Place him in stasis and then we'll go."

Poppy nodded. "What about them?" she indicated the security officer and his dog.

"They'll be out for a while. I'll levitate them out of sight and come back after Harry's out of danger." Severus thought. "Harry was adamant earlier that we couldn't comprehend what happens when he is around muggles. I would like to question the guard – try to understand his reaction."

Poppy nodded and turned to place the charm on Harry while Severus dealt with the guard and his dog.

0-0-0-0-0

"Lay him flat, Severus, and raise his legs. Here, put this pillow underneath them and help me wrap him up in this blanket. His temperature is dropping nearly as fast as his blood pressure," Poppy instructed. "Give me that vial of aconite."

"Aconite? It's poisonous to humans," Severus cautioned.

"Believe it or not, a small amount of aconite helps stabilize patients in acute distress," she responded, spelling it into Harry's system. "While I take care of his shoulder, would you clean out the damage from the dog? I don't want an infection to set in. He already has enough problems."

"It appears the bullet passed through cleanly. Only the artery was damaged," she continued, moving her wand over the wound and chanting a healing charm.

Severus cleaned and closed up the dog bite and wrapped it well. "Shall I get some blood replenisher?"

"Yes, I think it's safe to give him that now. The bleeding has stopped. Thank you," she added as Severus handed her the vial. She spelled it into him and then set up an oxygen bubble.

"Why don't you go take care of the guard now? Harry is out of danger. Come back when you are done and we'll take him back to your cottage."

0-0-0-0-0

Information about quartz was found at: .

Information about shock was found at: .

A/N: Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I do own my imagination which takes me on wonderful adventures.

**Harry, Just Harry**

**Chapter 10**

An hour later, Severus returned to Poppy's clinic. "How's he doing?" he asked, as soon he arrived.

"He's doing well. I haven't picked up any trace of infection and his vitals are nearly back to normal. I expect him to return to consciousness by morning. How did your 'interrogation' go?"

"It was rather interesting. I learned a few curious details. When Harry awakens, I will tell you both what I discovered. In the meantime, I'd like to do a bit of research. May I use your medical library, Poppy?"

"Of course. Follow me," she responded, leading the way down the hall.

0-0-0-0-0

A low groan from the bed caught the Medi-witch's attention. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry. Are you in any pain?"

"Where are we?" he asked, barely audible.

"We are at my clinic. It is located on the outskirts of Devil's Bridge. What's the last thing you remember?" Poppy asked.

Soft boot clicks sounded from the hall. "I heard voices," Severus offered in way of explanation as he entered the room.

"Harry was just about to answer my question regarding what he can remember," Poppy reiterated.

"Well… we were walking and discussing the uses of crystals…," he drifted, "I was looking in the shop windows… umm… there was a guard… and a dog… and… I don't remember anything more." He looked confused. "What happened?"

Severus answered. "I believe we were 'treated' to the effect you have on muggles."

"How do you feel?" Poppy tried again.

"Like I was hit by a train – I feel sore all over and I have a whopper of a headache."

"Here," Poppy said, handing him a vial of pain relief potion. "You were attacked."

"I was? By what?"

"By the pavement, a German shepherd and a pistol," Severus noted, dryly. "Not in that order."

"No train?"

"No."

"Huh."

Poppy interrupted, "Severus, you spoke with the guard. What did you learn?"

Settling himself into a chair, Severus answered, "He was responding to a silent alarm from the jewelry store when he was confronted by a 'menacing criminal'."

"Me."

"Yes. I believe you must have touched the display window thereby setting off the alarm in the jewelry store with your magic. Evidently, you also set off some sort of 'alarm' in him, which is what caused his extreme reaction. I am, as yet, unsure if the dog reacted to you or to his master."

"I've never noticed animals behaving oddly around me before, so I would guess he was responding to the guard." Harry sat up on the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder.

"Then, I would venture that as well."

"Did you learn anything else, Severus?"

"I lightly legillimized the guard in order to 'see' the event from his point of view while I questioned him. It led to a rather… unusual reading." He paused. "I have never experienced the like before."

"What do you mean?" Poppy inquired.

"Well, I searched his memories beginning with just prior to the event. At that point, all was well and normal. Once the alarm activated, his adrenaline kicked in – again, nothing unusual about that. It was only as he rounded the corner and came within sight of you, about ten meters away, that something started to go wrong. His mind began to be suffused with a haze as though he was entering a heavy fog. The closer he came to you, the denser the film became and the stronger his reaction to you," Severus described, his brow furrowing. "It was almost as though he was being controlled. A similar phenomenon manifests with the _Imperius_ curse in wizards. However, as a muggle, that is not possible – and he is, without a doubt, a muggle."

"Maybe like he was drugged… or gassed…" Harry added, contemplating.

Severus turned to stare at him. "Explain your comment, please," he asked.

"Okay. Umm…There is a category of literature in the muggle world known as 'science fiction'. There are many common themes such as imaginary scientific and technological developments and contact with life forms from other worlds. Another popular theme is the attempt to control the thought processes of others. Often, this is done through direct manipulation of the brain such as surgery or implants. Occasionally, the body is invaded by an alien life form. Sometimes, hypnotism, drugs or chemical gasses are used.

"Your description of the guard's behavior reminded me of a movie I once saw where a gas of some sort was spread through the ventilation system of a building causing all the occupants to attack each other. They all had a red haze over their eyes while the chemical was in effect."

"So, Harry, you are saying that it is possible the guard was reacting to something in the air?" Poppy reiterated.

"Pheromones…" Severus suddenly stated. Poppy and Harry turned questioning faces at his comment.

After collecting his thoughts, Severus began to explain. "Many studies have proven that fragrances can cross the blood brain barrier. The chemicals found in them enter the body through inhalation, ingestion or absorption. Once in the body, they find their way into the bloodstream. There is confirmation that they can alter mood, anxiety and stress levels in humans. This is important because it shows that the chemicals found in fragrances contain psychoactive properties and have the potential to affect brain tissue."

"But I don't use anything that would be classified as a chemical fragrance – no cologne or aftershave."

Severus nodded and continued. "'Pheromones' are naturally secreted chemical substances that affect the behavior of others. They transmit subliminal messages of attraction or aggression which cause an immediate reaction in the perceiver. You can think of them as 'nature's perfume'. It is possible that somehow Harry is radiating something similar which is only perceived by muggles – something that a magical core or aura would disregard or nullify."

"So you're saying that I broadcast a dangerous aura?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"I don't suppose you have any idea why?"

"Not yet. You are a series of conundrums, Mr. Potter."

"Why, thank you, sir. I do try not to disappoint."

0-0-0-0-0

Information on pheromones was found at: /what-are-pheromones/9

Information on fragrances was found at: news/perfume/sweet_

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! It gives me the push I need to keep going. Please read and review! I love hearing what you think! Thanks!


End file.
